Why Did it Happen?
by d40gaines
Summary: What if Lilly wasn't born in the Western pack at all, Read and find out what Happened, Story will have the Portuguese language, Violence, and Lemons! The story is Translated
1. Chapter 1

Why did it happen?

Chapter 1: Bitten & A new family

Lilly's POV:

I was running as fast as I can from my old pack, I just watched my mother die right in front of me. Before she did she told me to run and don't look back, I was running blindly due to the tear, but I was also crying for my sister.

"I hope your okay" I thought

I stopped to catch my breath, looking around for anyone following me. I started to walk off again but got pinned, I looked up and it was my father.

"I should just kill you, but I'll give you this" he said smiling evilly

He grabbed my shoulder in his jaws and bit down, I howled in pain using my other foreleg to try and stop the bleeding. He got off me running off, probably going to find rose. I got up limping away as far as I could go until I got by a boulder and fell not wanting to move. I could feel the blood leaking out of my shoulder on to the ground making a small pool under me. I black out from blood loss.

A few hours later:

I woke up feeling lightheaded and very weak. I tried to get up but was forced down. I looked up and saw a wolf with tan fur, a white underbelly, and amber eyes.

"I need to go find my sister" I said trying to stand up

"No just lay down and rest, your pretty weak from all the blood loss" she said

" What's your name?" I asked

"My name is Evelyn but everyone calls me eve for short" she said

"May I call you by your full name ma'am" I asked

"Of course you can" Evelyn said

"Thank you" I said

"What is your name" Evelyn asked

"Lilly" I said

"Eve has the pup woke up" a deep voice called

"Yes she's up" Evelyn said

I looked in the back and saw another figure come from the back he had stormy gray fur, a white underbelly, and sky blue eyes.

"Hello " I said kindly

"Hello little one my name is Winston, you already met my mate Eve" He said pointing at eve

"Hello to you then Winston" I said kindly

"What is your name" Winston asked

"Lilly" I said

"We have a daughter but she is asleep" Evelyn said

"May I go sleep by her" I asked kindly

"Yes you may" Evelyn said

"Thank you," I said limping off

"You're welcome and goodnight Lilly" Evelyn said

I smiled and walked off into a small room and saw another tan wolf curled up in a ball in a corner, I went towards her slowly laying down curling up dozing off to dreamland.

The next morning:

I felt something nudge my shoulder; looked up and saw that wolf again.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room" she asked

"Your parents said I could sleep in here with you" I said calmly

"Oh sorry about that" she said sadly

"It's okay" I said reassuringly

"What's your name" she asked

"Lilly" I said

"What's yours" I asked

"Kate" she said

I nodded and walked out of her room going in to the main part of the den seeing Winston and Evelyn stretching.

"Good morning Winston, Evelyn" I said kindly

"Good morning Lilly" Evelyn said

"Sleep good" I asked

"Yes, did you" Evelyn asked

"I slept wonderfully" I said


	2. Ch2: You don't believe me & New friends

Chapter 2: You don't believe me & new friends

Lilly's POV:

I was sitting up front with Winston and Evelyn just talking about random things.

"You know size doesn't fool everyone" Evelyn said

"You know there's one thing you two won't believe me on" I said

"What would that be" Evelyn asked

"I can hunt" I said

"How can one pup your age and size hunt" Winston asked

"If you don't believe me then, both of you can come and see for yourselves" I said

"I still don't think a 4 month old pup can hunt" Winston said

"Just come on" I said

"Kate you want to go and watch something" Evelyn asked

"Yes I do" Kate said

We all walked out the den into the crisp morning; Winston was leading because I didn't know where to find the caribou. By the time we got there, I saw a small her in the distance.

"Well here goes nothing" I said

"Just be careful" Winston said

I nodded and walking off until I got to the grass crouching down stalking a lone caribou. I pounced it, ripping its throat.

Winston's POV:

I just watched Lilly a 4 month pup take down a caribou. She walked towards me and sat down.

"Now do you two believe me" Lilly asked

"We believe you" me and Evelyn said

"That's good to hear" Lilly said

"Well I think I'll go back to the den, you coming eve" I asked

"Right behind you" Evelyn said

Kate's POV:

"Lilly" I asked

"Yes Kate" Lilly said

"Do you want to meet my friends" I asked

"I would love to" Lilly said

Lilly's POV:

Me and Kate walked off to meet her friends somewhere. We got to a small clearing and saw a group carrying a hallowed log up the hill.

"HUMPHREY" Kate yelled

The wolf called turned around along with the others. He had grey fur, white underbelly, and ocean blue eyes. He ran up to Kate and hugged her.

"Hey Kate, who's your friend" He asked

"I'm Lilly" I said

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful wolf" He said

"That's very kind of you Humphrey" I said blushing

I looked into his eyes and he stared into mine, we stayed like that until we heard Kate clear her throat breaking the stare.

"May I meet your friends" I asked

"Yes you may" Humphrey said

Just then the three that was carrying the log walked towards me sitting down in front of me.

"I'm salty" said the small one

"I'm shakey" said the skinny one

"And I'm Mooch" said the fat one

"I'm Lilly" I said

"It's nice to meet you Lilly" salty said

"What were you guys doing" I asked

"We were carrying this log up this hill to go log-sledding" Shakey said

"Have fun and don't hurt yourselves this time" Kate said giggling

"We won't" they said

"See you guys later" I said

* * *

**Here's chapter 2 of why did it happen, R & R**


	3. Ch3: The confession & Secrets revealed

Chapter 3: The confession & secrets revealed

1 Month later…Lilly's POV:

I been dating Humphrey for a month now and it was time for me to confess my feeling towards Humphrey. I went to his den and saw him eating a rabbit he must've caught. I walked in and sat down in front of him.

"Hello sweetie" I said cutely

"Hey beautiful" Humphrey said

"There something I been wanting to tell you" we both said

"No you first" I said

"No you go first" Humphrey said

"Voce sabe que desde eu te conheci eu senti algo Humphrey habita dentro de mim que estava querendo sair. Seu lobo mais bondoso, gentil e amoroso que eu conheci, eu te amo(You know that since i met you i felt something dwell within me humphrey that was wanting to leave. You are the most kind, gentle and loving wolf i met, I love you) " I said happily

"I never knew you felt that way" Humphrey said

"I've been holding that in for a while now"

"Lilly, quando eu te conheci eu pensei que voce era um anjo que caiu do ceu. Seu doce, carinhoso e amoroso, eu nao sei o que eu teria feito sem voce do meu lado. Eu tambem te amo(Lilly, when I met you I thought you were an angel that fell from the sky, Your sweet gentle and loving, I do not know what I would have done without you by my side. I love you too)" Humphrey said happily

"Estou feliz que estamos juntos(I'm glad we're together)" I said nuzzling him

"Eu tambem(Me too)" Humphrey said nuzzling me

I pulled away from the lovely nuzzle, I forgot to tell him what happened when we met.

"There's something I forgot to tell you Humphrey" I said

"What is it" he asked

"I imprinted on you" I said

"What do you mean" he asked

"I saw your future by looking in your eyes, that's why I fell in love with you, and I'm your protector" I said

"But we are omegas, how can you protect me from anything" he asked

"Follow me to the main den and you will know' I said

Me and Humphrey walked out of his den going to Winston and Evelyn's den so I could show them what I am. We saw it in the distance after good 5 minutes of walking.

"Como voce sabe se eles nao voa pirar(How do you know if they are not going to freak out)" Humphrey asked

"Porque eu acho que eles ja sabem(Because i think they already know)" I said

We arrived at the slope of the den; I was feeling very nervous about showing my adopted family, some friends, and Humphrey that I'm a werewolf. Humphrey saw that I was nervous and licked my cheek.

"Nao se-preocupe querida, mal estar ali com voce(Do not worry dear i'll be there with you)" Humphrey said

We walked in seeing Winston, Evelyn, Kate, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch talking amongst themselves.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Everybody, chapter 4 will be here SOON!**

**R & R**


	4. Ch4 : What i am & Shocking past

Chapter 4: What I am & A shocking past

Lilly's POV:

Humphrey and me sat down getting everyone's attention.

"Well it's good to see you two lovebirds again" Salty said

"Well we wasn't forgetting any of you guys" I said giggling

"We know you won't" Mooch said

"Well since everyone is here I have something to show you guys, I'm advising everyone not to get scared or run-away" I said

I stepped back and closed my eyes, thinking of something to get me angry. When I did I turned, my teeth and claws got longer and sharper, my muscles bulging, my eye turned crimson red, my fur change to midnight black, and I grew 5 times bigger. I laid down in front of Humphrey looking at everyone's expression.

"What are you" Kate asked

"I'm a werewolf" I said calmly

"How did you become a werewolf" Shakey asked

My ears laid back and I whimpered slightly, that's one question I didn't want to hear at all.

"Well I guess I should tell you all my past" I said

"You don't have to tell us" Salty said

"No you should know what happened" I said

Flashback…Lilly's POV:

I was running as fast as I can from my old pack, I just watched my mother die right in front of me. Before she did she told me to run and don't look back, I was running blindly due to the tear, but I was also crying for my sister.

"I hope your okay," I thought

I stopped to catch my breath, looking around for anyone following me. I started to walk off again but got pinned, I looked up and it was my father.

"I should just kill you, but I'll give you this" he said smiling evilly

He grabbed my shoulder in his jaws and bit down, I howled in pain using my other foreleg to try and stop the bleeding. He got off me running off. Probably going to find rose. I got up limping away as far as I could go until I got by a boulder and fell not wanting to move. I could feel the blood leaking out of my shoulder on to the ground making a small pool under me. I black out from blood loss.

End of Flashback…

"So let me get this straight, your father killed your mother, turned you into a werewolf, and is hunting down your sister" Shakey said

"Yes" I said

Shakey nodded and looked over at Humphrey and then back at his friends who were silent after the little story.

"What was his name" Salty asked

I growled at him, I didn't want to hear that question slip past anyone's lips but I just couldn't refuse to answer the question. I stopped growling and decided to answer the question.

"His name was Ricky, he is the leader of the Northern pack, I'm his oldest daughter and next in line to be the pack leader, my little sister rose was an omega, but she is very clever and cunning" I said

"Well it's late and I think I'll go turn in for the night" Winston said yawning

"We'll probably do the same thing, oh and Lilly I'm sorry for your lost" Salty said with Shakey and Mooch following behind

"You two should go rest, I'll come visit you tomorrow if I can" Evelyn said walking to the back

"Vamos voltar para a toca e dormir um pouco Eu tenho certeza que voce precisa de qualquer maneira(Come on lets go and get some sleep i'm sure you need it anyway)" Humphrey said yawning

"Ok, mas eu vou levar voce, pois voce esta cansado(Ok, but i'm taking you because you're tired)" I said

I turned around grabbing Humphrey by the scruff of his neck and started our journey back to the den; I know I needed some sleep after I told that story.

* * *

**Well here is Ch.4, R & R**


	5. Ch5: Hunting & Friendly visit

Chapter 5: Hunting & Friendly visit:

The next morning…Humphrey's POV:

I woke up with a yawn, feeling very warm. I guess Lilly carried me back, laid me down, and wrapped herself around me keeping warm. I just laid there for a few minutes until I felt Lilly starting to stir, she let a long yawn before unwrapping herself from around me. I finally got up stretching my stiff muscles, and she was doing the same but her muscles just flexed as she was doing it. She turned to me giving me a kiss before pulling away.

"I think I'll go hunting, want to go with" Lilly asked

"Yeah, I'll go watch ya'll from the cliffs" I said

Lilly's POV:

Me and Humphrey walked outside, it was still early so no one was up anyway, maybe a small exception of alphas patrolling the territory or going hunting for the packs.

"I hear someone" I said

"You think you know" Humphrey asked

"It sounds like Kate and a few alphas walking this way" I said

I was right it was Kate and some alphas; they were probably going to the hunting grounds. They come into the clearing walking up to me and Humphrey, some of them looking confused.

"Morning Kate" I said happily

"Morning Lilly, Humphrey" Kate said

"Uh…Kate who is this" one of them asked

"Alphas, this is Lilly, she is a werewolf, she joined the pack 1 month ago, she will go hunting with us, oh and one more thing she is the protector of Humphrey so don't did anything to hurt him or you'll end up being torn to pieces LITTERALLY" Kate explained

They all nodded and looked over at me and Humphrey, we both smiled and they smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you Lilly" one said

"You too" I said smiling

"Well I'm off to the cliffs, be safe everyone" Humphrey said

We all nodded but before he left, I kissed him getting am _aaawww _from the alphas. I blushed but luckily it was covered by the midnight black fur.

"Let's get to the hunting grounds" I said

They nodded and Kate started to lead us to the hunting grounds, I smelled caribou heading west. I jogged ahead of Kate.

"Something wrong Lilly" Kate asked

"No, everything is fine I smell caribou in the west" I said

"I don't smell anything but the wolves walking with us" one of the alphas said

"Well since I'm a werewolf I can hear, smell, and see 10x better" I said

"Wow" one of the alphas said

We arrived at the hunting grounds, I used my tail for signals, motioning for the alphas to crouch down and get into position. I looked to my left and saw 2 alphas on one side, and 3 alphas on the other side with one them being Kate. There were 10 caribou, a couple loners but they were big, and the other 8 were all in a herd grazing. When the two loners got near the sides we all pounced, Kate and her team jumped on that one bringing it down, the other team did the same with that caribou, and as for me I chased the remaining 8 slitting their throats. I looked back at the others; the second alpha team was dragging their carcass away, and Kate's team was struggling to pick up the caribou. I picked up the other carcasses carrying them; I walked up to them and decided to help them.

"Let me carry that carcass for ya'll" I said

"Thank you Lilly" Kate said

"You're welcome, now I think that ya'll can go help the others with their carcass" I said putting the other on my back

Time skip 15 minutes…Humphrey's POV:

I was walking back to the den so I could wait on Lilly. When I got there I walked and looked to the back and saw those red eyes.

"I see you beat me here" I said chuckling

"No, I followed keeping an eye on you" Lilly said

"How did you do that" I asked

"Well, after I got done with the alphas, I carried a few caribou back for us, when I put those down I left to go find you, when I did I started to follow you until you got here" Lilly explained

"Damn, I never knew that" I said looking astonished

When I said that my stomach growled, getting Lilly's attention. I felt teeth on my , Lilly was picking me up, setting me down by a carcass.

"Voce nao tem que me levar, eu posso leva-lo saber(You do not have to take me, I can take you now)" I said chuckling

"Eu me sinto como carregar voce(I feel like carrying you)" Lilly said

"Seu justo eu me sinto tao preguicoso quando eu nao a pe(It's just i feel lazy when I don't walk)" I said

Lilly sat me down and walked into a room dragging out a carcass for herself. I started to eat and she was doing the same practically tearing hers apart.

Lilly's POV:

While me and Humphrey sat there eating I heard paw steps, I stopped eating and laid in front of Humphrey growling.

"Easy girl, we don't need a massacre now do we" Evelyn said

"Oh sorry Evelyn" I said

"It's fine, you were protecting Humphrey were you" Evelyn asked

"Yeah I was" I said

Humphrey stopped eating and turned around, looking at Evelyn and smiled before he jumped over me. He ran up to Evelyn and hugged her.

"Hello eve" Humphrey said happily

"Hello to you Humphrey" Evelyn said in the same tone

"So what brings you by" Humphrey asked

"Oh I'm just visiting" Evelyn said

Time skip 2 hours later:

It was midday and we were sitting around talking about old memories and other things.

"You just can't do that to somebody because they left your daughter" I said

"Yes I can, and I would've did worse if Kate didn't stop me" Evelyn said

"Well in the future I know to NEVER get you mad, especially Lilly" Humphrey said chuckling

"We won't get to that point because I won't let it happen" Lilly said

"Well I think I'll take my leave, it was good to see you two again" Evelyn said

"Bye eve" Humphrey said

"Bye Humphrey, Bye Lilly" Evelyn said walking off

* * *

**Here chapter 5, Chapter 6 will be here SOON!**


	6. Ch6: Is it a little too early & Ambush

Ch.6: Is it a little too early & ambushed:

Humphrey's POV:

I was in our room cuddling with Lilly just talking about old memories and other things. I looked at Lilly and was smiling widely.

"O que tem voce tao feliz(What has you so happy)" I asked

"Oh nada(Oh nothing)" She said happily

"Eu acho que sei como te falar(I think I know how to get you to talk)" I said

I started to rub her back making her purr; she closed her eyes and laid her head down.

"Voce nao vai conseguir me falar assim isso(You will not get me to talk like this )" Lilly purred

"Damn well time for plan B" I thought

I started to massage her back and sides at a slow steady pace. She started to purr louder and was softly moaning. I knew I had her this time; I stopped and looked at her.

"Agora voce vai me dizer?(Now will you tell me)" I asked

"Sim(Yes)" Lilly said

"O que tem voce tao feliz(What has you so happy)" I repeated

She looked down at the ground, even though she's a werewolf I could tell that she was blushing.

"Eu quero casar com voce(I want to mate with you)" Lilly said softly

"E um pouco cedo para acasalar, porque nos somos muito jovens para acasalar(Is it a little to early to mate because we are to young to mate)" I asked

"Sim, mas eu so quer ter o nosso relacao para o priximo nivel querida(Yes, but I just want to take our relationship to the next level dear)" Lilly said

"Voce pode esperar um pouco Lilly(Can you wait a little Lilly)" I asked calmly

"Sim, eu suponho que poderiamos(Yes, i suppose we could)" Lilly said

"Voce quer ir para o rio(You want to go to the river)" I asked

"Eu gostaria muito ir(I woulld love to go)" Lilly said happily

I walked out of our room and out the entrance of the den towards the forest with Lilly following behind me. I started to think back to our conversation.

"Am I really ready to mate" I thought

My thoughts were interrupted when I fell in the river. I resurfaced and swam to shore looking at Lilly.

"Se eu sair da zona durante a caminhada(Did i zone out while walking)" I said

"Sim voce fez(Yes you did)" Lilly said giggling

I nodded and jumped out walking towards her, I cuddled up by her nuzzling her neck lovingly. I pulled away and kissed her and she kissed back, laid there making out until Lilly pulled away for some reason.

Lilly's POV:

I heard a twig snap; I pulled away from the kiss and lay in front of Humphrey growling. I heard faint whispers from the bushes, smelled four alphas in the area, and saw a bush rustle.

"You better come out now" I growled

I looked around for them, they're scents was still strong in the air. One jumped out at me claws extended ready to kill, I sidestepped out the way and Humphrey did too. I grabbed his neck in my jaws and tore it open, his lifeless body fell to the ground with a thump.

"Se seconder em um arbusto e fechar os olhos, voce nao quer ver isso(Go hide in a bush and close your eyes, you don't want to see this)" I said calmly

He nodded and went to go hide in a bush, I looked back at them and growled getting into a fighting stance.

"Now I think that you all can go back to where you came from or end up like your friend here" I growled

They didn't answer instead all four of them lunged at me. It seemed like time slowed, I flipped grabbing two of them crushing their windpipes in my paws. One was trying to go for my neck, I slit his throat in mid stride, and the last one looked at me. I smiled evilly and walked towards him, he whimpered and tucked his tail between his legs.

"I won't hurt you because you're an omega" I said

"T-thank y-you" He stuttered

"No problem" I said smiling

He stood up; I pulled him into a hug comforting him.

"So what's your name" I asked pulling away from the hug

"Donnie" He said

"It's nice to meet you" I said

"What's your name" Donnie asked

"Lilly" I said happily

He nodded and started to walk off, I wanted to learn a little more on Donnie.

"Donnie wait" I said

"What is it" He asked calmly

"Tell me about yourself" I said laying down

"Okay, my name is Donnie, I have a twin that is missing now, I'm from the eastern part of the territory, I'm single, I don't have any friends, and I'm very shy around people" Donnie explained

I nodded and went to the bush that Humphrey was hiding and picked him up and went back towards Donnie setting him down.

"Donnie this is Humphrey, and Humphrey this is Donnie" I said

They shook paws and did a friendly paw pound.

"Omega right" Humphrey asked

"Yeah" Donnie said

"Later on come back here so you could meet my friends" Humphrey said

After Humphrey and Donnie finished their conversation they bided each other farewell. He walked out of sigh, I looked down at Humphrey and smiled, and he smiled back at me.

"Eu nao posso acreditar que eles fizeram isso foi um movimento mudo por esses alphas(I can not believe they did that, and it was a dumb move by those alphas)" I said

"Por que eles tentam me matar(Why did they try to kill me)" Humphrey asked

"Eu nao sei por que eles iriam tentar isso, mas ninguem toca meu namorado(I do not know why they would try this, but nobody touches my boufriend)" I growled

"Acalme-se querida, e longo e feito com(Calm down dear, it's over and done with)" Humphrey said caringly

I sat there growling, Humphrey started to massage my back and sides. My growling slowly eased and turned into purring.

"Obrigado Humphrey(Thank you Humphrey)" I purred

"Nenhum problema amor(No problem love)" Humphrey said

"Vamos la, vamos voltar para a cova(Come on lets go back to the den)" I purred

He stopped massaging my back, I stood up grabbing Humphrey by the scruff of his neck and carried him back to the den.

* * *

**This is chapter 6 people tell me what you think, and i'll need some help with coming up with a character. Just PM me or post it in a review. See ya'**


	7. Ch7: Den Party & Another ambush

Ch.7: Den party & Another ambush

Lilly's POV

I was in our room thinking back to when we got ambushed. I looked back at Humphrey; I leaned down and kissed his forehead. He smiled in his sleep; I couldn't help but smile at him. I laid down and wrapped myself around him keeping him warm. I started to hear Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and a couple unknown voices. I growled as they got to the entrance.

"Whoa Lilly…were here with a couple friends Humphrey know, we come in peace, and were not here to hurt Humphrey

I walked out of the room and out the den looking at them, I whimpered slightly with my ears laid back.

"I'm sorry for growling at you guys, it's just that I've been edgy" I said sadly

"It's okay Lilly we know you were only protecting Humphrey" Mooch said reassuringly

"What are you guys here for anyway" I asked

"We wanted to know if we could use you and Humphrey's den for a party" Salty asked

"Yeah you can, but let me get it cleaned up, and add a few touch ups" I said

"Okay see ya'" Salty said

"Bye guys" I said happily

Time skip 1 hour before the party:

I had the den cleaned up looking ready for the party; I went hunting and brought back some caribou for the party. I restocked and then sealed off the storage room. I went me and Humphrey's room and nudged him awake, I needed to get Humphrey to the river so we could wash up, and I sealed off our room. I picked up Humphrey and put him on my back, running to the river.

"Lilly, para onde estamos indo(Lilly, where are we going)" Humphrey asked

"Ao rio para que pudessemos lavar-se para uma festa(The river so we could wash up for a party)" I said

"Voce disse festa(You said party)" Humphrey asked

"Sim eu fiz(Yes I did)" I said

"Quando e(When is it)" Humphrey said

"Em trinta minutos ou menos(In thirty minutes or less)" I said

After I said that we arrived at the river, I slowly walked in setting Humphrey down. I took a pawful of water and threw it on him; I started to scrub his back with one paw. When I was done I flipped him on his back, I started to scrub his chest and stomach. As I got near his crotch he started to whine.

"Por favor, nao(Please don't)" Humphrey whined

"Eu entendo(I understand)" I said

He swam to the shallow part of the river relaxing near the shore, I started to scrub my fur getting the dirt and blood off. I flipped myself over so I could do my chest and stomach, I scrubbed my chest clean but couldn't get my lower stomach.

"Mel esta tudo bem se voce limpar a minha parte inferior do estomago(Honey is it okay if you clean my lower stomach)" I asked kindly

"Eu nao sei nada sobre isso(I don't know about this)" Humphrey said nervously

"Por favor, Humphrey, eu nao posso obte-lo(Please Humphrey, I can't get it)" I begged

I made the pleading puppy face, he already knows that it breaks him.

"Ok eu dou, mas e so porque eu nao pude resistir a esse rosto(Okay I give, but it's only because I couldn't resist that face)" Humphrey said

He swam towards me, when he got to me he started to scrub my lower stomach. He slowly started to go lower near my crotch, I was holding back moans but the lower he got the harder it was to hold back. When he got near, he stopped, he looked at me and I smiled widely at him.

"Eu fiz um bom trabalho(Did I do a good job)" Humphrey asked

I pulled him into a passionate kiss, surprising him a bit in the process. He soon kissed me back.

"Isso responde a sua pergunta(Does that answer your question)" I said pulling away

"Sim ele fez(Yes it did)" Humphrey said

Just then I heard a low howl, that was shakey's howl, the party was starting. I picked up Humphrey and ran to the den. We got there in no time flat, we came into the clearing, some omegas were just arriving with the exception of salty, shakey, mooch, donnie, reba, and Janice. I walked into the den and sat Humphrey down. I howled signaling the rest of the omegas that the party has begun.

15 minutes later:

The crowd of omegas came into clearing walking to the den and looked around, some looking around at the decorations and others were eyeing the caribou.

"Damn shakey, who den is this" a female asked

"That would be her and Humphrey's den" shakey said motioning to me and Humphrey

"Nice den" she said

"Thank you" I said

"Well if anybody's hungry there is some caribou over there" I added pointing to the corner

30 minutes later…Humphrey's POV:

The party was absolutely awesome, some were just talking amongst themselves and others were eating some caribou.

"FOOD FIGHT" one yelled

When he yelled that every omega started to throw something. Salty, shakey, and mooch took cover behind Lilly, I looked over at them and mooch was holding a head, salty was holding a piece of a leg, and shakey was holding the heart. Shakey threw his and got a direct hit, the other two threw there's and got a direct hit. After an hour of throwing caribou at each other everyone stopped, some had left off to bed because it was late, others left after they congrats us on the awesome party.

"Que foi uma grande festa(That was a great party)" I said

"Eu nao sei em que(I know it was)" Lilly said giggling

"Well we got to go, see you later" Mooch said

"Bye guys" I said

They walked out the den, out of sight. I looked at Lilly and smiled, she smiled back at me.

"Vamos la que e tarde, vamos limpar"(Come on it's late let's clean up) Lilly said

We started to clean up the den finishing it in no time at all.

"Eu preciso para lavar-se(Yeah me too)" Lilly said

"Voce pode me levar(Can you take me)" I asked

"Claro Humphrey(Of course Humphrey)" Lilly said

She grabbed me by the scruff of my neck carrying me to the river. When we arrived Lilly walked in the water setting me down, it was cold but I adjusted. She scrubbed my back clean flipping me over so she could do my chest and stomach. When she got towards my privates I stopped her. I swam to the shore and laid on the bank, watching her bath. She jumped out onto shore, kissing me. She laid down, I slowly rubbed her back making her purr.

Lilly's POV:

I was really enjoying Humphrey rubbing my back, but that was interrupted when I saw a bush rustle. I stood up and got into a fighting stance growling as I did. I smelled unknown in the area; they jumped out In front of me.

"We're here for him" one said

"What do you want with him" I growled

"We just want a playmate" one growled

"Not happening" I growled

I lunged at them tearing them to pieces.

This was the second time me and Humphrey got ambushed, I was getting sick of it. It's bad enough with the first one but I'm beginning to wonder what is up with these alphas wanting with Humphrey. I jumped back in the river washing the blood off. I jumped out picking up Humphrey running to the den.

"What else could happen" I thought

I got to the den; I went in our room and sat Humphrey down. I laid down wrapping myself around him dozing off to dreamland.

* * *

**Chapter 7 people R&R, Send a PM or post it in a review if you want your ideas or characters in my story**


	8. Ch8: Log-sledding & The accident

Ch.8: Log-sledding & The accident

Humphrey's POV:

I was walking to the spot by the river to meet my friends. Lilly was watching my every move from the trees. As I walked into the clearing I saw Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and Donnie waiting for me.

"Hey Humphrey" salty said

"Hey salty" I said

I shook everyone else paws and we sat there having a small conversation.

"So have you and Lilly well…you know" shakey asked

"No we haven't done that yet" I said calmly

Shakey nodded and looked at the others, I just sighed and shaking my head.

"I'll go find us a log" Mooch said

"I'll go find us a hill to ride down" Salty said

"And I'll go put up a sign" Donnie said

They all walked off in separate directions, Shakey decided he was going to go follow salty and help with the hill. I sat there alone (not really), Lilly jumped down from the trees right in front of me.

"Eu vejo voce precisar de alguma empresa por um minuto(I see you need some company for a minute)" Lilly said cutely

"Sim parce que sim, mas sabia que estava a ver(Yes it seems so, but I knew you were watching)" I said

She laid on her back, I looked at her confused but I went with it. I jumped up laying on top of her, we stared into each other's eyes, she leaned up and rubbed my nose. I smiled and returned it.

"Eu te amo(I love you)" I said

"Eu tambem te amo(I love you too)" Lilly said

I passionately kissed her making her softly moan, she slid her tongue in my mouth and I did the same. We stayed like that until Lilly pulled away.

"Estou tao feliz que eu escolhi voce(I'm so glad that I chose you)" Lilly said

"Estou feliz de estar com voce(I'm happy to be with you)" I said

After I said that I heard a howl that was salty's howl, they must've found a good hill to ride down. But we couldn't do it without a log sled so we left to go find Mooch. Lilly sniffed the air and instantly got a scent. We found him struggling to pick up the sled, he tried one more time being unsuccessful. Lilly walked over picking up the sled, mooch looked up and smiled at her.

"Thank you Lilly" mooch said

"You're welcome mooch" Lilly said

We walked to where the others were waiting. While we walked to our destination Lilly started a conversation.

"So, mooch are you with somebody" Lilly asked

"No, I'm not with anybody at the moment" mooch said sadly

"Anybody in particular" Humphrey asked

"It's a omega named candy" mooch said

"You can get her" Lilly said

"You really think so" mooch asked

"Yes" Lilly said

"Thank you for telling me that Lilly" mooch said hugging her

"You're welcome mooch" Lilly said

They pulled away; we started to walk again arriving there 5 minutes later, in the clearing where the other were waiting at the bottom of the hill.

Time skip…at the top of the hill:

Donnie POV:

Me and the others were ready to ride down the hill. We all climbed in expect Lilly she decided to just watch.

"Ready everyone" Humphrey asked

"Yeah" we all said

Mooch kicked us off, we slowly slid down but started to gain speed. We were going so fast and with no obstacles. As we reached the bottom I began to wonder.

"Hey, do you know how to stop this thing" I yelled

"No we don't" Humphrey yelled

We kept going until I saw a boulder in front of us. Since I was in front and we were going so fast, I only had seconds.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT" I yelled

The sled crashed shattering to pieces and we were sent flying into the river. We landed in different places, I resurfaced and everyone was doing the same. We were there but where is shakey, then I realized that mooch was sitting on him. I swam towards mooch quickly.

"Mooch move" I said

He moved out the way and that's when shakey finally resurfaced gasping for air like it was the first time.

"Oh my god…I thought…I was dead" Shakey panted

Humphrey's POV:

"O que esta acontecendo bebe(What's going on sweetie)" Lilly asked

"Mooch quase matou shakey(Mooch almost killed Shakey)" I said

"I almost killed him" Mooch said

He started to cry, me and the guys tried our best to comfort him but that wasn't working at all.

"Querida, voce pode confortar mooch(Honey can you comfort mooch)" I said

Lilly nodded and reached down picking up mooch, she sat him down and pulled him into a hug. He just cried into Lilly's fur, he stayed like that until he quieted down. We all realized he was asleep.

"Can somebody guide me to his den" Lilly said

"We can" salty and shakey said in unison

Salty and shakey walked past us, Lilly put mooch on her back and started to follow them to his den. We got there in no time really, Lilly walked in and gently sat him on the floor.

"Who's going to stay here and comfort him when he wakes up" I asked

"We'll stay" salty and shakey said

They walked in the den and laid down. I looked back at the others, I walked off and motioned for donnie and Lilly to follow me. We walked back to the river in silence, that's until donnie broke it.

"I feel bad now" Donnie said

"Why do you feel bad" Lilly asked

"I didn't warn Humphrey in time, so he could dodge the boulder" Donnie said

"Donnie it's not your fault, it's just bad timing is all" I said

Donnie nodded as we arrived at the river. Lilly laid down and I cuddled up to her, donnie was laying by a tree. I walked over to him, he looked up at me.

"Donnie don't beat yourself up over this okay" I said

"Okay" Donnie said

"Go to your den and relax for a while" I said

He nodded and stood up walking to his den. I went back to Lilly and cuddled up against her, I nuzzled her lovingly.

"Você fez uma coisa boa lá atrás com mooch(YOu did a good thing with mooch)" I said

"Eu não gosto de vê-lo ou meus amigos chateado(I don't like seeing him upset or my friends)" Lilly said

"Eu sei que voce nao iria querer(I know you wouldn't want to)" I said

* * *

**Here's chapter 8, now I still need your ideas and honest opinions on my story. So please give your ideas**


	9. Ch9: Testing a hypothesis & 1st Heat

Ch.9: Testing a hypothesis & 1st Heat

Humphrey's POV:

I sat outside with salty, shakey, and mooch talking and joking around with them, Lilly was in her normal form due to her overprotective behavior. Salty told us he was going to test a hypothesis to see how protective Lilly is.

"Dude I should warn you, if she sees blood coming from me she may just kill you" I said in a serious tone

"There won't be any blood man, it's just a friendly test" Salty said

"I got a bad feeling about this" I thought

Salty stepped up to me; he raised his paw high in the air before bringing it down against my face. Not even seconds after Lilly jumped out pinning salty to the ground growling at him, he looked up at her scared shitless.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" salty yelled

"I'm not going to kill you salty" Lilly said

"You're not" salty said

"I don't want to kill one of Humphrey's closest friends" Lilly said giggling

"Thank you" salty said

Lilly smiled and got off him helping him up, salty hugged her. They pulled away from each other.

"Salty promise me you won't do it again" Lilly said calmly

"I promise" salty said with pride in his voice

Everybody there couldn't help but laugh at how he was acting. They bided us a farewell and walked off talking amongst themselves. I looked at Lilly and smiled at her; she smiled back and kissed me catching me off guard but kissed back. She fell on her side with me following never breaking the kiss; I pulled away from the lack of oxygen. I stood up walking into the den but Lilly had other plans. She started to whine; I turned around and saw that face. I put on a stern look, but that didn't help at all. I eventually gave in to the face and looked at her. Her eyes seemed to show happiness and a lustful glint. I started to smell an arousing floral scent coming from her, I slowly backed away from her and in the den. I tried to keep my cool but it didn't work.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 9, and this is actually one of my shortest chapter in the story but i promise the next 4 will be long and may have a suprise.**


	10. Ch10: Lilly in heat part 1

Ch.10: Lilly in heat part 1

Humphrey's POV:

I sat there and stared at Lilly like she was crazy, she walked towards me those crimson eyes filled with tons of lust and desires to mate. Her heat was starting to get to me as she got closer. I quickly glanced at her, she looked at me and started to pant.

"Lilly voce precisa ser normal(Lilly you need to be normal)" I said nervously

She nodded and changed back to normal, I looked at her nervously. She jumped up pinning me to the ground, I tried getting up but she held my arms down.

"Voce quer isso agora ou mais tarde(Do you want it now or later)" Lilly said seductively

"Por favor, deixe-me ir(Please let me go)" I pleaded

"Responda a minha pergunta primeiro, entao eu vou deixar voce ir(Answer my question first, then I'll let you go)"

"Voce quer isso agora ou mais tarde(Do you want it now or later)" Lilly repeated adding emphasis on now and later

"OLHE ALI(LOOK OVER THERE)" I barked

She looked out the entrance, I pushed her off and sprinted out the den.

"Humphrey traga seu traseiro aqui atras(Humphrey get your ass back here)" Lilly screamed

I didn't listen but instead started to run faster, I quickly looked back at Lilly. She wasn't too far behind keeping her eyes firmly on me, I panicked and ran like hell. I ran and ran not stopping for nothing, eventually I got tired and found an abandoned den. I walked in and laid down but didn't go to sleep, I was too paranoid to even go to sleep with Lilly hunting me down wanting to mate with me. I started to doze off eventually falling asleep.

3 hours later:

I springed to my feet looking around the den seeing nothing but pure darkness. I felt paws on my shoulders, slightly enjoying the feeling I turned to see Lilly in her werewolf form smiling down at me. Reacting quickly I got out her grip and ran out the den like a bat out of hell. I kept running until I got an idea, I started to run to my friends, they may be able to help me with Lilly. As I arrived I ran in the den scaring them, I was very tired and sweaty.

"Humphrey what's going on and where's Lilly" Shakey asked

"Okay she is heading this way as we speak, she is in heat and is chasing me down so she could mate with me" I said

"What can we do" Mooch asked

"Can you hide me" I pleaded

"We can do that" Salty said

I followed salty to the back of the den and hid in a pile of carcasses. As I hid I heard Lilly's voice at the entrance.

"Hey guys have you seen Humphrey" she asked

"No we haven't seen him" Mooch said shrugging his shoulders

"I heard her whimper, that made me feel bad but I didn't want to make yet. But I couldn't see my little Lilly upset or sad about something. I looked and saw she was gone, I heard her call my name multiple times. I was sad and confused.

* * *

**What will lilly do about her heat, Read and find out in the next 2 chapters**

**R & R**


	11. Ch11: Lilly in Heat part 2

Ch.11: Lilly in heat part 2

"Humphrey your clear, come on out" shakey said

I jumped out shaking my fur and stretching my stiff muscles.

"You better haul ass if you wasn't to keep ahead of Lilly" shakey said

I nodded and ran out the den thanking them, going to Winston and Evelyn's den to ask them what's wrong with Lilly. As I was running I had second thoughts, I longed for her touch and company but I can't be with her now, not when she's like this. I got there after what seemed like a marathon run, I walked in and saw something I didn't wish to see. Winston and eve mating but telling by the panting they were just finishing up, I heard a loud grunt and eve sighing happily.

"Can I come in, it's something important I have to talk to you about" I said

"Come in Humphrey" Evelyn called

I walked in looking them over; they were tied, sweaty, and lightly panting from their fun.

"It's about Lilly" I said

"What's wrong with her" Winston asked

I told them how she's been chasing me down and how she almost raped me in the den. I started to tell them the rest when I was suddenly interrupted.

"Oh hi Lilly it's good to see you" Evelyn said happily

I jumped at the name and looked back; she was in her normal form. Lilly pinned me to the ground immediately planting a kiss on me, but I didn't kiss back at all. I tapped my paw on the ground signaling Winston to help me, he jumped from his spot and pinned Lilly holding her down.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW" Winston yelled

I ran out the den I looked back at the den before regaining focus. I ran to my hideout, when I got there I ran in going to the mini pool I had in the back. I gulped down a lot and I was so tired. I went to lay down for a nap.

3rd Person POV:

Not knowing that Lilly was determined to catch him and mate with him. As she walked past Humphrey's hideout she smelled a familiar scent, walking in the cave only to see Humphrey sleeping by a small pond.

"I'll just wait for him to wake up" Lilly whispered to herself

Lilly noticed that her fur was dirty and decided she was going to clean herself up, when she got done she saw Humphrey waking up.

"Wow that was a wonderful dream" Humphrey said yawning and clearing his vision

He suddenly felt warm; he looked down and saw Lilly cuddled extremely close.

"How did she find me" Humphrey thought to himself

At that instant he ran out his hideout, only to be tackled by Lilly. She sat on his stomach, he was squirming under her making her hornier, and then she kissed him passionately but still doesn't accept it. Lilly decided to ask that question again.

"Voce quer isso agora ou mais tarde(Do you want it now or later)" Lilly asked seductively

After she asked that she was still sitting on my stomach walking for an answer to the question.

Humphrey's POV:

"Lilly" I asked

"Hmph" Lilly said

"Vamos para casa e comecar trabalhar(Let's go home and get down to business)" I said with a sly smile

"Entao, voce vai(So you will)" Lilly said excitedly

She let me up, at that instant I ran off this time running to Winston and eves den.

3rd Person POV:

As Humphrey proceeded in the den he walked in on them. Eve was on top and Winston was on the bottom. There was loud slapping sounds coming from them, Winston was loudly grunting and groaning while eve just loudly moaned and screamed his name. Eve got off him and stood up turning around raising her tail, she was staring with nothing but complete lust in her eyes. Humphrey just sat there watching the whole scene in front of him.

30 minutes later…

They finally ended their session; Humphrey was about to turn and walk off but Winston stopped him.

"You need something Humphrey" Winston asked

"I need to talk to eve" Humphrey said

Humphrey walked in and sat by eve getting her attention.

"What is it" Evelyn asked

"There is something wrong with Lilly she's trying to m…"Humphrey couldn't finish because he was tackled by Lilly

"Humphrey she's in heat" Evelyn said calmly

"Us females won't be able to control ourselves and will do ANYTHING to get rid of it, and that means even if we have to commit rape" Evelyn said with a small giggle

Humphrey just laid there staring up at her lust filled lavender eyes. He only had two choices, run away and end up being caught or lay there and let your own mate rape you in front somebody.

Lilly's POV:

I finally had him and god my pussy was on fire, I was trying my best not to rape him right there but I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Voce pode deixar de ir me por favor(Can you let go of me please)" Humphrey pleaded

"NAO(NO)" I yelled

"Eve help me" Humphrey said

* * *

**What's Humphrey gonna do he has two females wanting, find out what happens in part 3.**


	12. Ch12: Lilly in Heat part 3

Ch.12: Lilly in Heat part 3

Humphrey's POV:

I was lying under Lilly trying to get free being unsuccessful, I told eve to help me but she just stared at me walking towards me. I looked in her eyes and saw that same lustful glint.

"Oh shit what is up with these females" I thought

I looked up and she was still sitting there staring at me, I didn't hear or see Winston anywhere.

"I'm joining in on this" Eve purred

3rd Person POV:

Was Evelyn really suggesting a threesome, Humphrey couldn't help but whimper at the thought. Just as Lilly was about to start, it was interrupted when Kate walked in the den. She knew what was going on and jumped pinning Lilly while Humphrey threw Evelyn off and ran out the den. Humphrey was running as fast as his legs would carry him, he went back to his friends and saw they were playing berryball. He slowed down quickly jogging to them, they stopped playing letting the berry fall to the ground.

"Is it Lilly again" Salty asked

"No it's worse than that" Humphrey said quickly

"What's wrong now" Salty asked

"Eve and Lilly are trying to mate with me" Humphrey said

"Damn Humphrey what is with you and females" Mooch asked chuckling

"MOOCH THIS IS NOT A TIME TO BE JOKING AROUND" Humphrey snapped

"Whoa Humphrey calm down, he's sorry for saying that" Shakey said

"I need a place to hide" Humphrey said

They went in the den and Humphrey went to the seeing the carcasses were gone.

"Damn it" Humphrey whispered

He turned to the others and bided them farewell before running out the den to find somewhere else to hide.

Lilly's POV:

The search was on to find Humphrey so I could get relieved of this heat, at this point it was starting to become unbearable.

"We have to find him" I said

"How can we he could be anywhere" Evelyn said

"I have the perfect idea" I said happily

I stopped and went werewolf, Evelyn turned around and nearly jumped out of her fur.

"So that's your plan" Evelyn said smiling

I nodded and started to sniff the air, getting his scent. I walked off with Evelyn following behind me. The trail ended at the river and started on the other side, I put Evelyn on my back and jumped in swimming to the other side jumping out picking right back up on the trail. His scent eventually got stronger and lead to a tree, I set Evelyn down and told her to go in the tree while I climbed up. He wasn't in the branches or in the hole.

"God damn where could he be" I said

I sniffed the air again getting his scent again; I followed it to a den in the outskirts of Jasper. I silently walked in and sat down staring down at him, then I came up with the best plan possible.

* * *

**What is Lilly planning for Humphrey, find out in the next chapter**


	13. Ch13: The plan, Two wolves, One Humphre

Ch.13: The plan & Two wolves, one Humphrey

Lilly's POV:

I tied Humphrey down so he couldn't move anything, I smiled at my success but I felt guilty for doing this. I just shook those thoughts out my mind and waited for Humphrey to wake up, also me and Evelyn already talked about sharing him. Me and Evelyn sat there talking about who was going to go first and how we could tag team him, all of this was making me hot. I changed back to normal so it wouldn't get worse, I looked at Evelyn and she looked at me. She stepped up to me and kissed me and I kissed back, I pulled her closer to me wrapping my tail around her running my paws up and down her back feverishly. We stayed like that until Evelyn pulled away, she was blushing terribly and I was too.

"Uh…that wasn't supposed to happen" Evelyn said softly

"It's fine Evelyn no need to worry, I loved it" I said

We sat there talking until I heard Humphrey stirring.

Humphrey's POV:

I woke up with a yawn, my vision was blurred so I flittered my eyes clearing them. I tried stretching but it didn't work. I looked left and right seeing that I was tied up, I looked around and saw two pairs of eyes staring at me. I tried to break free again but was still unsuccessful.

"There's no getting out of this now" Lilly said seductively

"And we have you all to ourselves" Evelyn said seductively

I looked and they were both staring at me. Lilly turned around and raised her tail waving her pussy in my face, my nostrils became filled with the arousing scent. I felt myself getting stiff, I looked at them and smiled slyly. Lilly moved away walking to the side laying down watching me and eve. She kissed me then immediately started to go down to my wolfhood nudging it. I shuddered at the feel, I felt it pop out more. After it was out I heard her gasp, I looked at her expression and lightly chuckled.

"You're bigger than Winston" Evelyn gasped

Evelyn's POV:

I just sat there staring at Humphrey's wolfhood and I got to say it was huge, I took it in my mouth bobbing my head up and down hearing his moans as I bloew him off. I used one paw to hold him and another paw to play with his balls.

"Oh yes…suck me dry you naughty alpha" he moaned

I happily obliged and suck him hard and fast not letting up for anything, he was panting quickly. I knew what was coming, so I continued until he came in my mouth. I pulled my mouth off him looking at his satisfied expression. I stood up and got on top of him, his still fully erect wolfhood was rubbing against my pussy making me moan. I lined myself up slowly coming down until I felt it enter me, I went down until it was all the way in me. He was so big I had to adjust to his size so I sat there for a few minutes.

30 minutes later:

It's been 30 minutes since I started on Humphrey; I was riding him nonstop and already cummed twice. I was determined to make him cum and at this point he was close. After another 5 minutes he came filling me up with the sticky fluid.

"Oh so warm…so good" I moaned

I looked down at him smiling widely, he was doing the same. I laid my head down nuzzling his chest lovingly, I finally felt that flame again. I laid there waiting to be untied.

"You were so amazing eve" Humphrey said

"You're welcome" I smirked

5 minutes later I got off Humphrey and went to Lilly who was laying there waiting patiently for us to finish, she raised her head up and looked at me smiling.

"You done" Lilly asked

"Just got done minutes ago" I said giggling

Lilly's POV:

I nodded and stood up walking towards Humphrey, Evelyn laid down watching. He looked at me and smiled I was doing the same. I kissed him sliding my tongue in his mouth as we kissed. I pulled away and eyed his wolfhood, the sight of it made me heat up with excitement. I took it in my mouth sucking him hard; I didn't even give him time to speak or anything. I sucked him for a good 25 minutes He came in my mouth I was swallowing the white fluid down my throat, I raised my head and got off him. I got back on him lining myself up with his wolfhood slowly coming down, I felt it enter me and I loudly moaned due to the size. I suddenly felt a barrier in the way, I came up and hardly plopped back down on him. I loudly yelped and sat there with tears streaming down my face, I shook off the pain and started to ride him again eventually picking up the speed.

Humphrey's POV:

Lilly was riding me so fast and hard that she made my body move up somewhat, I was in so much pleasure that I was lost for words.

"tao grande…(so big…)" Lilly moaned

She stayed at the same pace and had her first orgasm drenching me in her fluids. She wasn't letting up at all and came again 10 minutes later, even for a third time. She stopped and fell on me, I looked at her and hse had a happy but exhausted look on her face.

"Voce era tao maldita incrivel(You were so damn amazing)" I said happily

"Feliz que voce tenha gostado(Glad you enjoyed it)" Lilly said

Lilly got off me and cut the vines freeing me but I stayed on my back, somebody or make that two hot females clean me off.

"Who wants to clean me" I said

They looked at eachother smiling; I guess that they both wanted to clean me. They walked towards me and laid down, the both of them licked either side of my wolfhood and balls they also licked my stomach clean as well.

"Thank you" I said

"You're welcome" they purred

I stood up kissing Lilly first, sliding my tongue in her mouth making her moan. She pulled me to her wrapping my tail around me, rubbing my head and back. I did the same with eve savoring the moment.

"I love you both" I said

"We love you too" they said

We all left to the creek so we could wash up. We had got there in no time at al talking about what happened minutes ago. I had to admit that even though they were in heat and tied me up, I had fun with the both of them.

"So eve can you speak Portuguese" I asked

"Yes I can" Evelyn said

"Who taught you" I asked

"Lilly did" Evelyn said

I turned and looked at Lilly, she was smiling widely at me. I smiled back and hugged her nuzzling and licking her face lovingly. Eve playfully whined getting my attention.

"Voce precisa de algum amor Evelyn(You need some love Evelyn)" Lilly said

She nodded and walked up, Lilly pulled away leaning in kissing Evelyn on the lips. Never in all my time have I ever seen Lilly kissing another female, I found it to be the sexiest thing ever.

"Que nada para mim(What nothing for me)" I said

They both turned to me and smiled walking up to me, Lilly was the first to kiss me then eve. We sat there talking until it got dark, eve left back to her den while me and Lilly did the same.

"Voces dois foram foda incrivel hoje(You two were fucking amazing today)" I said happily

Lilly giggled as we arrived at the den, we walked in laying down going to sleep.


	14. Ch14: Winston's Suspicious Behavior

Ch.14: Winston Suspicious Behavior

Evelyn's POV:

I woke up with a yawn that morning but didn't feel Winston. I guess he was out hunting due to how early it was.

"He'll be back in an hour" I thought

4 hours later:

It's been 4 hours since Winston was gone hunting or so I thought. I laid down and was about to fall asleep when I was woke up.

"Don't fall asleep on me yet" Winston said

"I wasn't going too" I said yawning

He laid down in front of me, I managed to look him over. His fur seemed smooth than rough like it always is, I just pushed it out of my mind and went to sleep.

2 hours later…Winston's POV:

I'm glad that bitch is finally asleep, I hope she doesn't find out I mated with another wolf, I walked in her den getting her attention.

"Hey babe" she said

"Hey" I said

I kissed her and laid down by her nuzzling her lovingly.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" she said

"You up for a little fun" I asked

"Oh you know I'm up for it" she said seductively

She tackled me laying on me, I felt her paw on my wolfhood making me softly moan. She started to stroke it while she kissed me. I was in nothing but pure pleasure as she did it.

"Oh you're so good at this" I moaned

She stopped and flipped me over do that I was on top, I smiled at her pushing into her slowly. I started to thrust harder and faster making her howl my name in delight. She screamed as her pussy contracted around my wolfhood, I pushed my knot into her and tied us together. My face was assaulted with licks and soft kisses.

"You were of fire" she said

"You weren't so bad yourself" I said smiling

We laid there kissing but I had to stop because I had to go back eve so she won't think that I'm doing anything suspicious. I ran to the creek and washed up before running back to the den. I walked in and saw her sleeping in the back.

"Thank god she's still asleep" I thought

* * *

**What was Winston doing find out what will happens next!**


	15. Ch15: Who is she Winston?

Ch.15: Who is she Winston?

3 days later…Evelyn's POV:

Winston has really been acting suspicious lately, he comes home later than usual and hasn't really been up for having some fun with me when I ask him. I think he's hiding something that he needs to come clean on because if I find out about it I'm going to leave him. For the past 2 days when he came home his fur was damp, I really didn't want to believe that he was doing that to me. I sat in the den thinking on whether or not to find him and ask or find the person he's been with. I walked out the den and laid on the edge overlooking the valley, I needed to clear my head. I put my head on my paws and whined, I didn't want to believe it nor deny it.

"Something troubling you honey" Winston asked

"Yes there is something troubling me" I said

"You can tell me" Winston said caringly

"Winston, are you seeing somebody else behind my back" I asked

"No I'm not" Winston said

I nodded and stared at the sun that was just rising over the mountains of the territory lighting everything up with its warming rays. I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation, Winston was hiding something and I'm determined to find out what it is. I needed to clear my head so I walked down the slope and into the forest taking a peaceful stroll seeing the forest wake up from the night and into the start of a new day, I kept walking until I ran into my best friend Angel. We sat there having a conversation, I looked her over she seemed to be off this morning but I didn't care. After we finished I said goodbye and continued on walking until midday, I was hungry so I walked back to the den to see if Winston brung anything back yet. I was halfway up the slope when I heard a moan coming from the den; I presumed it was just Humphrey and Lilly just having some fun. I continued up the slope walking inside and saw something that made my heart shatter into pieces. Winston was fucking my best friend Angel, I just stood there watching. Hearing Angel scream his name and telling him to go deeper, faster, and harder, that made my blood boil and pop the anger meter.

"WINSTON WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING" I yelled

They stopped dead in their tracks and looked up at me wide eyed, I was beyond angry I was hell-bent on killing Winston and angel.

"Eve it's not what it looks like, I was just helping her" Winston said hesitantly

I didn't but all that anger turned into extreme sadness, tears streamed down face as I tried my best not to break down right there.

"HWO COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME WINSTON, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, WE HAVE A DAUGHTER" I yelled

I ran out the den and down the slope to Lilly's and Humphrey's den.

"EVE WAIT…I'M SORRY" Winston yelled

I didn't listen and kept running, I got there walking in. They were talking until I walked and noticed the tears. I didn't respond but broke down crying again.

* * *

**Oh man i feel so terrible for eve, She caught Winston mating with her best friend R & R**


	16. Ch16: HE DID WHAT,Planning,Angel's Dem

Ch.16: HE DID WHAT, Planning, & Angel's demise

Lilly's POV:

I was trying my best to comfort Evelyn and have her tell me what's going on. After 15 minutes of bawling she calmed down.

"Diga-me o que esta errado(Tell me what's wrong)" I asked in a caring tone

"Winston me traiu com meu melhor amigo(Winston cheated on me with my best friend)" Evelyn sobbed

"ELE FEZ O QUE(HE DID WHAT)" me and Humphrey yelled

"Que diabos esta errado com Winston, ele nunca deveria ter feito isso com voce(What the fuck is wrong with Winston, he should've done that to you)" Humphrey said

"Eu vou rasgar esse filho da puta em pedacos(I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch to pieces)" I growled

"E voce fazer isso, mas nao matam Angel eu tenho algo na loja para ela(And you can do that, but don't kill Angel I got something in store for her)" Evelyn said

"Tambem Lilly eu preciso que voce faca alguma coisa(Also Lilly I'll need you to do something)" Evelyn added

"O que seria isso" I asked

Evelyn's POV:

I needed to make me into a werewolf, it may sound crazy if Humphrey were to find out so I had Lilly follow me to the river.

"Evelyn tem certeza de que quer ser um loisomem(Evelyn are you sure you want to be a werewolf)" Lilly asked

"Tenho certeza(I'm sure)" I said with confidence

Lilly turned and walked towards me grabbing my shoulder in her jaws and sinked her teeth into my shoulder. The pain was unbearable, she let go of my shoulder and sat me down on the ground. I couldn't move at all, the blood from my shoulder leaked out but not much. I went unconscious from the pain and blood loss.

7 hours later:

I woke up looking around checking my surrounding; I saw Lilly and Humphrey in the back of the den sleeping. I tried getting up but fell back down with a loud yelp, which woke Lilly up.

"Voce esta finalmente acordado (You're finally awake)" Lilly said

"Sim, mas eu nao suporto (Yeah but I can't stand)" I said

"Agora nao esta trazer de volta algumas lembrancas para voce (Now doesn't this bring back a few memories to you)" Lilly said giggling

"Sim isso realmente faz (Yeah this actually does)" I said

Humphrey woke up and walked towards us, he looked me in the eye. I started to see his entire future from now and on and on, I looked at Lilly I needed help because I'm confused.

"Lilly, eu so vi o future de Humphrey (Lilly, I just seen Humphrey's future)" I said

"Voce apenas em formato impress nele (You just in printed on him)" Lilly said

"Entao, agora eu tenho que protégé-lo (So now I gotta protect him)" I asked

"Sim, e nos precisamos comecar a planejar (Yeah and we need to start planning)" Lilly said in a serious tone

"Ok! (Okay)" I said

3 days later… Lilly's POV:

Me and Evelyn spent these three days planning on what we were going to do with Winston and Angel. She also turned and was really overprotective as a start out but I already explained to her about that the day before. We were all outside talking and playing amongst ourselves. I even trained Evelyn and taught her some deadly moves and great defensive blocks and dodges. While Humphrey and Evelyn played around I watched everything, I started to hear whispers coming from the bushes. It must've been Angel and some alphas. She came into the clearing walking towards us, Evelyn stopped playing with Humphrey and told him to go into the den and don't come out until I call.

"Eve look I had no intentions on ruining your marriage, I was lonely and desperate but when Winston came along I started to get feeling for him…I didn't want this to get out of paws" Angel explained

"Then why did you two decide to go to our den and fuck" Evelyn said coldly

"It wasn't me that came up with that decision to do that, it was Winston he said that you two lost that flame in your marriage and would want you to move on" Angel said

"Angel after what I saw you two doing 3 days ago, your words don't even phase me into making me believe you" Evelyn said

The alphas stepped out the bushes and walked over to angel and stood in front of her. Evelyn got into a fighting stance and they did too, they charged her.

Evelyn's POV:

They were running towards me, I jumped up picking up two of them throwing them into some trees knocking them out also doing the same with the other 3. I walked towards angel growling at her, she was frozen with fear and didn't other not a word.

"Please don't kill me" Angel whimpered

"I'm sorry angel but after what you did to me you deserve to die" I said coldly

I lunged at her tearing her body in half, both pieces flying in different directions. I turned back looking at the alphas that were just waking up.

"You all come here" I said

They walked towards me nervously, tails tucked between their legs.

"If I hear any of you say anything I will personally come to your den and kill you UNDERSTAND" I said in a dark ton

"Yes ma'am" they said

"Good now get the fuck out my sight" I said

They ran off in a hurry to get away from me, I went to pick up the pieces of angel's body dug a hole and buried them.

* * *

**Damn that was fucked up what eve did to angel, but i would've did the same thing if i found out too. R & R!**


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17: Two werewolves, fun with Humphrey, & Salty's 2nd Hypothesis

Humphrey's POV:

I was in the den cuddled up with Lilly and Eve, I was surprised that eve is a werewolf and I still couldn't believe what Winston did to eve.

"Agora que voce pensa sobre isso, ha dis lobisomens e ainda um me (Now that you think about it, there's two werewolves and still one me)" I said chuckling

"Voce esta certo e que tambem significia duas vezes a diversao (You're right and that also means two times the fun)" Lilly purred

"E o prazer (And the pleasure)" Eve purred

I couldn't help but laugh at how they were acting; I mean come on two sexy werewolves which whom are very very protective of me.

"E tao quente quando voces dois se beijam (It's so hot when you two kiss each other)" I said smiling

"Oh a agora (Oh is it now)" Eve said

"E como que um dia estavamos no riacho, enquanto procura Humphrey voce me beijou e estava muito nervosa naquele ponto (Yeah like that one day we were at the creek while looking for Humphrey you kissed me and was really nervous at that point)" Lilly said giggling

"Entao, o que voce quer chegar Lilly (So what are you getting at Lilly)" Eve said with a smirk

"Vamos nos diverter com o nosso pequeno Humphrey aqui (Let's have fun with our Humphrey here)" Lilly said seductively

1 hour 30 minutes later…Humphrey's POV:

I was laying on my back panting from the fun we had earlier, Lilly and Eve were in the corner making out erotically. I stood up and went to them and sat down in front of them smiling widely. They were pulled away from each other smiling at one another sharing a hug and I love you in the process. I went and kissed them shared a hug and I love you to them. I looked at the entrance and saw Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and Donnie standing there waiting. The others had annoyed looks while Salty had a huge smile on his face I walked outside to meet them.

"What are with the annoyed looks fellas" I asked

"Salty wants to do another protective hypothesis" Mooch said

"Okay but there's going to be a shocker" I said chuckling

"What is this shocker" Shakey said smirking

"You'll see soon enough" I said

Salty stepped up to me while the others kept their distance from salty, he raised his paw high in the air and did it like the last time. Not even seconds after salty was pinned by Lilly. The others looked at me then Eve and Lilly jaws on the ground. Eve came over to me and laid in front of me.

"Voce esta bem querida (Are you alright sweetie)" Eve asked

"Eu sou querida bem (I'm fine dear)" I said

Lilly had salty held down still growling at him, then I started to remember what they talked about that day.

"Lilly saia de cima dele e se acalmar (Lilly get off him and calm down) I said

She got off him and helped him up while Shakey, Donnie, and Mooch walked back to us and sat down. Eve and Lilly had me sandwiched on both sides, they were nuzzling me and I returned it. The guys tried coming near but both of them growled at them keeping them away.

"Lilly, Eve acalmar (Lilly, Eve calm down)" I said rubbing both their backs

They laid their heads down loudly purring while I talked to the guys.

"Guys this is Evelyn, she is also a werewolf, my 2nd protector, my 2nd mate, and she is also very very proctective of me" I explained

"Sorry for doing that, I just wanted to see something" Salty said

"It's fine salty, they were only protecting me, and if there is no blood then you are okay" I said

He nodded and looked at the others, then back at us. I stood up and walked off with salty, mooch, and shakey following behind me.

"So you mated with both of them" Mooch said

"Yes I did' I said

"Damn Humphrey just damn" Salty said chuckling

"So how's the thing with Candy going" I asked

"Were finally a couple" Mooch said happily

"That's great mooch" I said happily

I heard Lilly's howl, they wanted me back at the den. I told them goodbye and left back to the den, I came into the clearing walking into the den going in our room laying down. Lilly walked in with Eve and laid down on either side of me, I used both paws and rubbed there backs, hearing both of them loudly purr.

* * *

**Looks like angel got what she deserve, now it's Winston's turn to get his R & R! **


	18. Chapter 18

Ch.18: Winston's Demise & Breaking the news to the pack

Evelyn's POV:

I was in the room while Humphrey and Lilly sat outside talking, I laid there thinking about what happened that day.

"Why would Winston cheat on me?" I thought

I wanted to see Winston dead anyway because pack law states that if the pack leader cheats on his/her mate they is subject to death. I knew Lilly was going to rip him to pieces. I stood up stretching and changed back to normal going outside cuddling with Lilly, I kissed her and Humphrey. I had a worried look on my face, I felt troubled by one thing that I hope by god goes smoothly.

"Evelyn voce esta bem (Evelyn are you okay)" Lilly asked

"Nao, eu nao estou bem (No I'm not okay)" I said

"O que ha de errado (What's wrong)" Humphrey asked

"Eu so estou qeurendo saber como o pacote vai levar a notice (I'm just wondering how the pack is going to take the news)" I said nervously

"Eles podem ser chocado quando ouvi-lo, mas eles vao enterder voce (They may be shocked when they hear it but they'll understand you)" Lilly said

After she said that Lilly must've heard Winston's voice because she was growling.

"Lilly se acalmar, eu vou falar com ele e quando eu terminar, voce pode fazer o que quiser com ele (Lilly calm down, I going to talk to him and when I'm done you can do whatever you want to him)" I said

She calmed down and he came into the clearing with 10 alphas, 7 of them being Hutch, Cando, Kate, Garth, Scar, Claw, and Terry. The other 3 were formally from the eastern part so I didn't know them, I walked up to Winston staring at him coldly.

"All of you in the den NOW" I said in a dark tone

They ran In the den with Humphrey, Winston had a look of relief.

"Eve please come back to me, I'm sorry for what I done and I'll change for you" Winston pleaded

"Winston how am I suppose to take you back when you cheated on me with my best friend, why would I waste my time going back to you after I found out, I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE YOU SIMPLE MINDED ASSHOLE" I snapped

He looked at me shocked, but that turned into rage, he slapped me leaving three deep gashes on my face. I yelped and fell to the ground; I heard a snarl and Lilly jumping out lunging at Winston. Lilly ripped both of his forelegs and threw them somewhere, also doing the same with his hind legs; she took his wolfhood and shoved it up his ass, tore his tail off and shoved it down his throat, and lastly tore his head off crushing it. Lilly turned to me helping me up and carried me into the den and sat me down. She went back out and picked up the pieces of Winston and buried them coming in minutes later.

"Voce esta bem querida (Are you alright sweetie)" Lilly asked worriedly

"Estou bem mel e apenas um arranhao (I'm fine honey it's just a scratch)" I said

Reassuringly

Humphrey's POV:

I was in the room with the alphas while Evelyn and Lilly sat outside talking. Me, Kate, Garth, and Terry were talking when Lilly came in and told us to come out.

"O que e isso Lilly (What is it Lilly)" I asked

"Evelyn has something to show you guys" Lilly said

I smiled while everyone looked confused, I already seen eve in her werewolf form. Lilly came and laid on my left side. Evelyn had a nervous look on her face, I went up and hugged her.

"Noa tenha medo ou nervosa bem apenas mater a calma (Don't be scared or nervous okay just keep calm)" I said reassuringly

Evelyn's POV:

I pulled away and smiled, I stepped back and closed my eyes thinking out something to get me angry, and when I did I turned. My teeth and claws got longer and sharper, muscles bulging, my fur changed to midnight black, my eyes turned predator yellow, and I grew 5 times bigger. Everyone in the room had shocked expressions, with the exception of Lilly, Humphrey, and Kate.

"What are you "Scar asked

"I'm a werewolf" I said

"How did you become one" Claw asked

"I wanted to be one so Lilly bit me making me one" I said

"What was going on with you and Winston" Claw asked

"He cheated on me with my best friend angel, so I killed her and Lilly killed Winston" I explained

"You'll have to tell the pack about Winston and tell them that you're a werewolf" Garth said

1 hour later:

It took me 30 minutes to explain to the pack what Winston did to me, the wolves of the jointed packs were in shock. And it took me another 30 minutes to tell the pack I'm a werewolf. I also explained to them that Lilly and Humphrey are my new mates and that I'm Humphrey's other protector. They surprising understood and left going back to their dens or to the feeding grounds.

* * *

**Winston finally got what he deserved, Lilly tore him to pieces, and eve is a werewolf! R &R**


	19. Ch19: A fun night

**Lemon ALERT!, if you don't like don't read or wait for me to get chapter 20 up.**

* * *

Ch.19: A fun night

Evelyn's POV:

It's been a few hours since the stuff with Winston and Angel also with the pack; I was at the river taking a bath washing the dirt and dried blood off me. Lilly and Humphrey were back at the den, I wanted to be alone because I needed to clear my mind. I jumped out the river shaking my fur dry; I laid down at the foot of the river staring at my own reflection. I stayed like that until I saw another reflection, it was Kate. I looked over to make sure that my mind wasn't playing tricks of me.

"Mom is you alright" Kate asked

"I'm fine, just thinking is all" I said

"Is it really true what dad did" Kate asked

"Yes it is" I said

"Why would he do that to you" Kate asked

"I don't know what was going on in his mind when he did it" I said

I heard a howl that was Lilly, her howl was filled with worry, I howled back reassuring that I'm fine.

"What was that about" Kate asked

"Lilly got worried about me because it's late" I said

I heard another howl that was Humphrey's howl, It sounded demanding.

"Kate I got to go that was Humphrey" I said

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow mom" Kate said walking off

She left in her own direction while I did the same going back to the den. I got there walking in, I saw Humphrey laying in the middle of the room, he had a demanding look on his face.

"Na sala agora (In the room now)" he said sternly

I did what I was told and walked In the room, and laid by Lilly.

"Bebe que esta acontecendo (Babe what's going on)" I asked

"E uma surpresa (It's a surprise)" Lilly said softly

"Oh eu gusto de surpresas (Oh I like surprises)" I said happily whispered

Humphrey walked in and sat down, keeping his stern look.

"Ambos voce tem em suas costas (Both of you get on your backs)" He said

We both got on our backs and waited fr him to give another command.

"Abrir as pernas (Open your legs)" He said

We opened our legs, I was starting to get excited with anticipation. Humphrey walked back to where we laid. He sat there for few a seconds before he stuck two digits in my pussy and Lilly's, fingering us.

Lilly's POV:

Me and Evelyn were surprised when Humphrey started to finger us, we laid there gasping and moaning in pleasure.

"Ah, sim…sim ir mais rapido (Oh yes…yes go faster)" Evelyn moaned

He started to finger faster making us moan his name and thrust up against Humphrey's paws, I felt an orgasm coming and Evelyn was too. I turned and kissed Evelyn, that's when we both had an orgasm. He pulled his paws out both our pussies. I stood up along with Evelyn, we looked at each other and started to make out again, we pulled away and looked at Humphrey. We both got the same idea and pounced him. I took my paw and started to stroke his wolfhood, while Evelyn made out with him. I took it in my mouth sucking him. After 5 minutes of pleasuring him we changed positions, Evelyn immediately started to suck him off while I made out with Humphrey erotically. He cummed in Evelyn's mouth, I pulled away from Humphrey and kissed Evelyn again sliding my tongue in her mouth. We exchanged spit and the cum Evelyn had in her mouth, I had half and she had half. We swallowed it down our throats then looked at Humphrey, she smiled slyly. He tackled me, his still hard member rubbing against my pussy. He pushed in and started to thrust in me picking up speed.

"OH SIM HUMPHREY E ISSO QUE EU QUERIA (OH YES HUMPHREY THIS IS WHAT I WANTED)" I yelled in delight

He picked up the speed and thrusted faster.

"HUMPHREY MAIS DIFICIL MAIS DIFICIL (HARDER HUMPHREY HARDER)" I yelled

He thrusted faster and harder in me, hitting a very sensitive spot that made me scream and arch my back up.

"Bater esse local novamente (Hit that spot again)" I moaned

He hit that spot with a few hard thrust until I came, he was thrusting so hard that his knot was slapping against my entrance. He gave three more thrust and pushed his knot in tying us together. He shot his load into me afterward.

"Tao quente…Tao bom (So warm…So good)" I moaned

15 minutes later…Evelyn's POV:

Lilly and Humphrey untied and was kissing, I was so excited I pawed myself as they were fucking. Humphrey pulled out of Lilly and stood up walking to me, he pushed me on my back and got on top of me. He pushed in me and started to thrust and was quickly picking up speed, Humphrey was pounding my pussy like a mad dog. I had an orgasm sending him over the edge, his knot was slapping against the entrance wanting to come in, a few hard thrust and it was in tying us together, and shooting his load into me.

15 minutes later:

Humphrey pulled out of me and went to Lilly who was dozing off to sleep.

"Nao caia ainda dormindo querida, nos temos que ir lavar-se (Don't fall asleep yet sweetie, we have to go wash up)" Humphrey said nudging her

She stood up stretching and walked out with Humphrey and me following. When we arrived we all jumped in and resurfaced scrubbing our fur clean. It was really late after we were done washing up, we got back to the den going in the room. I went werewolf wrapping myself around them falling into a well deserved sleep.

* * *

**How was it R & R.**


	20. Ch20: Kate's shocking Surprise

Ch.20: Kate's shocking Surprise

1 week later…Lilly's POV:

Me, Humphrey, and Evelyn were walking around the central territory lines talking and making jokes to past the time as we walked.

"Sabe aquelas impreesoes tartaruga fazer qualquer um rir (You know those turtle impressions make anyone laugh)" Humphrey said

"Eu sei que eles fazem, mas eu tao fascinado por essas pequenas ciosas, como a forma como eles caem e nao podem voltar a subir (I know they do but I just so fascinated by those little things, like the way they fall and can't get back up)" I said giggling

"E engracado e bonito como voce faze-las (It's funny and cute how you do them)" Evelyn said

We all laughed and kept walking, as we got halfway around the territory walking past a bush me and Evelyn saw it rustle. Both of us went to the bush growling at it our eyes locked on the bush ready to pounce on the intruder. I moved the leaves and branches out the way and saw Kate laying there with a grin.

"Kate what are you doing out here by yourself" Evelyn said

"I was walking around the territory and got sleepy" Kate said

"You doing okay sweetie" Evelyn asked with concern

"Yes mom im fine" Kate said

'Are you with anybody Kate" Humphrey asked

Kate's POV:

"No I'm not with anybody" I lied

"Oh well I thought you we-"Humphrey said but was cut off by Terry's voice

"She does have me" he said

Terry walked out of the bush towards me kissing me and putting a paw around me pulling me close to him.

Evelyn's POV:

I was looking Kate over, her belly had a little bulge in it, then it hit me like a caribou hoof to the head. I looked at Terry and growled at him, Humphrey and Lilly looked back at me confused.

"Evelyn o que esta errado (Evelyn what's wrong)" Humphrey asked

I didn't answer but looked at Terry with a death glare, I pounced him and put a paw to his throat choking him.

"HOW DARE YOU MATE WITH MY DAUGHTER AND GET HER PREGNANT" I screamed

"MOM GET OFF HIM" Kate yelled

I didn't listen and started to apply more pressure to his throat.

"Eve se acalmar (Eve calm down)" Humphrey said

I let go of his neck and helped him up, going to Humphrey laying down. Growling slightly while still looking at Terry, Humphrey started to rub my back making me purr.

"I thought I was dead" Terry gasped

"Are you alright babe" Kate asked

"I'm fine well other than your mother nearly choking me to death I'm good" Terry said

"Now Kate do you care to tell me something" I asked

"Well mom, me and Terry mated 4 months ago and I got pregnant" Kate said

"Terry I'm sorry" I said

"It's okay ma'am I know you were only concerned with her safety" Terry said reassuringly

"Can I talk to you for a minute Terry" I said

I walked off a little ways from everyone with Terry following behind, we got by a tree and sat down.

"Now Terry you're having pups with my daughter so I'm only going to tell you this once, if anything happens to my daughter and the pups I will rip your wolfhood off and shove it up your ass, tear your tail off and shove it down your throat, and tear your body to pieces, do you understand me" I said in a serious tone

"Yes ma'am and I promise that nothing will to them, you have my word" Terry said

"You're a good wolf Terry and I trust you, don't fuck it up" I said

"I understand" Terry said

I nodded and we started to walk back to the others, we walked up to them Kate started to check Terry over and ask questions like "_did she hurt you" or "she didn't try to kill you"_. I giggled at the way she was acting, I mean come on it's my daughter of course I'm going to be protective of her.

"Mom please promise me you won't hurt him" Kate asked

""I promise I won't hurt him unless he hurts you" I said

"Okay mom, well I think I'll go back to the den and get some sleep come on Terry" Kate said walking off

"I'll see you later and I'm very happy for you Kate" I said

They walked out of sight, we started to walk again finishing up by sunset. We went back to the den for lunch and started to talk about the future.

"Evelyn mesmo que voce e meu protetor , voce ainda e superprotetora de Kate (Evelyn even though you're my protector, you are still overprotective of Kate)" Humphrey said chuckling

"Humphrey Eu sou a mae dela e claro que eu sou protetor com ela (Humphrey I'm her mother of course I'm protective of her)" I said giggling

* * *

**Kate's pregnant, what else could happen, and also i need reviews and not from the same person but other people so please post a honest review R & R.**


	21. Chapter 21

Ch.21: Early morning fun & Unexpected visitor

Evelyn's POV:

Me and Lilly were in the main room while Humphrey was in our room asleep, it was early that morning and I couldn't sleep for some reason.

"Lilly…" I said softly

"Sim Evelyn (Yes Evelyn)" Lilly asked

"Podemos ter um pouco de diversao (Can we have some fun)" I asked

Lilly tackled me laying on top of me, she pulled me into a kiss.

"E claro que podemos, eu estava querendo voce so para mim, desde que voce se tornou meu companheiro (Of course we can, I been wanting you all to myself ever since you became my mate)" Lilly said excitedly

3rd Person POV:

Lilly pulled Evelyn into another passionate kiss taking her reaching down to her pussy and started to rub it.

"Oh sim Lilly… (Oh yes Lilly…)" Evelyn moaned

Lilly started to rub faster while making out with Evelyn; Evelyn dug claws in the ground loudly moaning into Lilly's mouth as she was being rubbed. Lilly started to go even faster eventually sticking two digits in fingering her. Evelyn pulled away and was screaming at Lilly to do more.

"OH MEU DEUS LILLY...VOCE E TAO IMPERTINENTE (OH MY GOD LILLY…YOU'RE SO NAUGHTY)" Evelyn screamed

Lilly pulled away from her and smiled down at her, and after 15 minutes Evelyn came all over Lilly's paw. Lilly pulled her digits out of Evelyn and looked at her, Evelyn had a huge toothy grin on her face.

"Isso me senti muito bem (That felt great)" Evelyn said

"Eu sabia que voce ia gostar (I knew you'd like it)" Lilly said

Evelyn smiled wider, with one swift motion she flipped Lilly on her back. Evelyn pulled Lilly into a kiss sliding her tongue in her mouth, Lilly did the same laying there letting their tongues wrestle around a bit. Evelyn pulled away going down to her pussy and started to lick it furiously, Lilly screamed digging her claws in the ground.

"OH MEU DEUS SIM SIM SIM…A LINGUA E MAGICA SIM (OH MY GOD YES YES YES…YOUR TONGUE IS MAGIC YES)" Lilly yelled

Evelyn just continued on for 10 minutes until she got what she wanted. She started to clean all the cum from her, when she was done they cuddled up to each other.

"Eu amo voce, baby (I love you babe)" Evelyn said

"Eu tambem tea mo (I love you too)" Lilly said

They stayed outside occasionally kissing each other, it was morning and the sun was starting to raise over the mountains begging the day. While Lilly and Evelyn cuddled Humphrey was waking up. He didn't feel them at all, I guess that's why he must've woke up.

"Lilly, Evelyn" Humphrey said

They walked in and laid down on either side of him, Humphrey smiled and laid his head down.

"O que voce estava fazendo ate dois (What were you two doing up)" Humphrey asked

"Evelyn nao conseguia dormir, entao tivemos um pouco de diversao para do tempo (Evelyn couldn't sleep so we had some fun to past the time)" Lilly said

"Oh" Humphrey said

"Qualquer pessoa com fome (Anybody hungry)" Evelyn asked

"Eu sou (I am)" Lilly and Humphrey said

Evelyn giggled and walked out the room going to the storage room grabbing two rabbits and two caribou. She walked back in setting the rabbits down in front of Humphrey and dragged the caribou to the other side laying down by Lilly and started to eat, Lilly and Evelyn got through with they're caribou but Humphrey wasn't even through with his first rabbit.

"Maldito seja dois deve ter sido com fome (Damn you two must've been hungry)" Humphrey said chuckling

"Sim, nos nao comemos em tres dias (Yeah we haven't ate in 3 days)" Lilly said

"Eu posso ver claramente que (I can clearly see that)" Humphrey said

10 minutes later…Humphrey's POV:

I got done with my last rabbit, Evelyn deposed of the carcasses coming back in laying down on my right side. Lilly did her turtle impressions and Evelyn told a few jokes, when I was about to say something I was interrupted.

"Humphrey you in here" Mooch yelled

"Yeah I'm here give me a minute" I said

I stood up kissing them both going outside to meet the guys and to my surprise Kate and Terry were there as well.

"Morning Kate, Terry" I said

"Morning Humphrey" Kate said

"Sup Humphrey" Terry said

"What are you two doing here anyway" I asked

"We have somebody that wants to see Lilly" Kate said

I nodded and walked back in the den walking in the room, Evelyn was on top of Lilly she was kissing and fingering her, both of them silently moaning.

"Eu realmente tenho que dizer que (Do I really have to say it)" I said laughing

They looked back at me smiling and blushing terribly at the same time.

"Querida, por que nao posso ter algum tempo a sos com Lilly (Honey, why can't I have some time alone with Lilly)" Evelyn asked

"Porque Lilly tem um visitante que quer ve-la (Because Lilly has a visitor that wants to see her)" I said

"Ah, e ambos precisam ser normal (Oh and the both of you need to be normal)" I added

3rd Person POV:

Evelyn got off Lilly; Lilly shook the dirt out her fur. Both of them changed back to normal, all three of them walked out the den and sat down in front of everybody.

"So who wanted to see me" Lilly asked

Just then a wolf with white fur and sliver streaks, and hazel eyes walked in front of everyone standing in front of Lilly, Lilly had a shocked expression on her face.

"ROSE" Lilly yelled

She pulled rose into a hug and crying tears of joy into her shoulder, rose was also crying tears of joy.

"Quando voce chegou aqui (When did you get here)" Lilly asked happily

"No inicio desta manha (Early this morning)" Rose said

* * *

**Isn't that wonderful, Lilly and Evelyn had some fun, and Lilly has her sister back. R & R  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Contains a rape scene, READERS you have been warned!**

* * *

Ch.22: Roses shocking past & The peak of Lilly's anger

Rose's POV:

I can't believe I finally found my sister, but I still had nightmares about what happened between me and father. I pulled away from the hug looking down at the ground sadly

"Rose o que esta errado (Rose what's wrong)"Lilly asked

"Trata-se de pai (It's about father)" I said

"O que tem ele (What about him)" Lilly asked

"Acho que eu deveria dizer (I guess I should tell you)" I said

"O que (What)" Lilly asked

"Meu passado (My past)" I said

Flashback 3 ½ months ago…Rose's POV:

It was a cold dark night and I was seamlessly walking about the forest trying to find shelter from the cold, our father was chasing Lilly after the incident with mother. As I came out the forest into a small clearing I saw a den up ahead, I ran to it and ran in laying down wanting to fall asleep but couldn't. Something in my mind said to me that I should leave and quickly but curiosity got the best of me, I stood up going to the back and stumbled across a room I walked in and saw a huge figure in the back. The figure raised his head up and growled, I stepped back out the room but got pinned by the unknown thing, I looked up and noticed it was a wolf but not just any ordinary wolf it was our father Ricky.

"Oh voce olhar para isso e a minha filha mais nova de Rose (Oh would you look at that it's my youngest daughter Rose)" He said evilly

"O que voce vai fazer comigo (What are you gonna do to me)" I asked nervously

"Oh, eu vou ter diversao com voce (Oh I'm gonna have fun with you)" he said

Even though I couldn't see him he was smiling evilly. Ricky threw me against the wall and forcefully mounted me, he pushed into making me scream out in pain. Father didn't care at all and started to pump faster and harder hearing my pain filled yelps and whimpers as he raped me. After 20 minutes he was panting and his knot was slapping against me, he slammed his knot in and let out a loud grunt shooting his load into me. I stood there crying, but that was quickly silenced.

"Se voce nao calar sua bunda chorosa se eu vou mata-lo (If you don't shut your whiny ass up I will kill you)" he said darkly

I immediately stopped crying but the tears wouldn't stop streaming down my face, Ricky pulled out of me and ran out the den. At that moment I just let it flow crying loudly, I stayed like that until I got sleepy but I couldn't stay in the den where I was raped. I ran out that den and found an old abandoned one near a small lake, I laid down and thought about two things. One, finding my sister, and two, wanting my father dead

End of Flashback…Rose's POV:

After I told them that everybody had shocked wide eyed expressions.

"Aquele filho da puta a estuprou (That son of a bitch raped you)" Lilly growled

"Temo que sim sis (I'm afraid so sis)" I said

Evelyn, Humphrey eu preciso de voce aqui comigo, Rose vir aqui tambem (Evelyn, Humphrey I need you in here with me, Rose come in here too)" Lilly said angrily

"What about us" Terry asked

"CAN YOU GUYS JUST GIVE US A MINUTE OKAY" Lilly snapped

Lilly's POV:

I walked in with Evelyn, Rose, and Humphrey, I was angry beyond recognition and couldn't really keep it a calm level at that point.

"Lilly, por favor acalme (Lilly please calm down)" Evelyn said

"Evelyn me desculpe, mas eu nao posso nao depois do que eu ouvi, A PORRA DO MEU PAI ESTUPROU A MINHA IRMAZINHA (Evelyn I'm sorry but I can't not after what I heard, MY FUCKING FATHER RAPED MY LITTLE SISTER)" I yelled

I went werewolf and darted out the den, I was too angry to listen to anybody and needed to blow some steam.

Kate's POV:

I seen a blur shoot past me while I waited outside, Humphrey, mom, and rose ran out.

"What's going on" I asked

"Lilly's reached the peak in her anger and I guess she wants to blow off some steam" Humphrey said

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

"What the fuck was that" salty asked

"That's Lilly's roar" Evelyn said

Mom went werewolf and ran off in the direction of the roar, she was instantly out of sight.

Evelyn's POV:

I got to the spot her scent was lingering around there, trees were clawed to shreds, and others were uprooted, and boulders were nothing but pebbles on the ground. As I kept walking I saw Lilly literally uprooting a tree, she threw it in the air and it landed with a thump. I slowly walked towards her, she was breathing heavily and was crying.

"Mel… (Honey…)" I said softly

She turned to me, tears were streaming down her face and her claws were unsheathed.

"Venha ca (Come here)" I said caringly

She ran to me, I embraced her in a tight hug and let her cry on my shoulder. We stayed in that position until she started to calm down, she pulled away and stared at the ground sadly. I took my paw and raised up her muzzle so we were looking each other in the eye.

"Querida, eu sei voce esta com ravia e eu seria muito, mas voc nao pode simplesmente invadir daquele jeito (Sweetie, I know you're mad and I would be too but you can't just storm off like that)" I said

"Sinto muito, mas foi o fato de que meu pai…estuprou minha Irma que eu nao poderia ter ouvido que o mel (I'm sorry, but it was the fact my father…raped my little sister I couldn't take hearing that honey)" Lilly said

"Lilly acalmar, e eu entendo o que voce quer dizer, exatamente como o que aconteceu com o Angel (Lilly calm down, and I understand what you mean just like what happened with Angel)" I said

"Eu sei, mas eu simplesmente nao posso acreditar que ele fez isso com ela, tambem eu precisava para relaxer um pouco, mas eu nao sei como e por isso que eu invadiu assim(I know, but I just can't believe that he did that to her, also I needed to blow off some steam but I didn't know how so that's why I stormed off like that)" Lilly said

"Beldade vamos voltar, eu tenho certeza que todo mundo esta querendo saber o que estava fazendo (Babe let's go back, I'm sure that everyone is wondering what we're doing)" I said

We kissed and then we started to walk back to the den. We walked into the clearing, everyone smiled as we walked to them. Humphrey greeted me and Lilly with hugs and kisses. Rose was also happy that Lilly was okay.

* * *

**Rose was raped by her father and Lilly went in a rage about that but in all this they came out happy to be with each other. R & R**


	23. Ch23: I want to know something's

Ch.23: I want to know something's

The next morning…Rose's POV:

I woke that morning with happy thoughts, it was raining that day so we were forced indoors today.

"Uugghh…eu odeio a chuva (Uugghh…I hate the rain)" Humphrey whined

"Eu sei direito (I know right)" Evelyn said

"E chato em ambientes fechados (It sucks beings indoors)" I said

"Voce nao esta brincando sobre isso (You're not kidding on that)" Lilly said

"Lilly, eu posso falar com voce por um minuto (Lilly, can I talk to you for a minute)" I asked

"Sim, com certeza (Yeah sure)" Lilly said

We walked out of the room and into a room next to the other one.

"O que voce quer falar sobre (What do you want to talk about)" Lilly asked

"Seu passado (Your past)" I said

"Ok eu acho que eu poderia dizer-lhe sobre o meu passado (Okay I guess I could tell you my past)" Lilly said

I laid down looking at her with a smile, my tail wagging with anticipation.

"O ponto e, nosso pai me mordeu me fazendo um lobisomem e cacados para baixo, foi encontrado por meu segundo companheiro de Evelyn e cresceu, conheceu Humphrey, pela primeira vez em formato impress sobre ele e se tornou seu protetor / primeiro companheiro, teve a matanca alguns alphas que queriam matar Humphrey, teve que morder Evelyn e faze-la em um lobisomem, porque ela queria matar a amiga Angel, teve que matar o companheiro de Evelyn, porque ele a traui e machuca-la, e ainda por cima de tudo isso for a eu tenho o meu irmazinha de volta (The point of this is, our father bit me making me a werewolf and hunted you down, was found by my 2nd mate Evelyn and raised, met Humphrey for the first time in printed on him and became his protector/1st mate, had to kill some alphas that wanted to kill Humphrey, had to bite Evelyn and make her into a werewolf because she wanted to kill her friend Angel, had to kill Evelyn's mate because he cheated on her and hurt her, and to top all this off I have my little sister back)" Lilly explained

"Droga Lilly voce passou por um monte de tres meses e meio (Damn Lilly you been through a lot in 3 ½ months)" I said

"Eu sei (I know)" Lilly said

I tightly embraced her, I just can't believe all that happened to her in the time I wasn't here.

"Rose…" Lilly said softly

"Sim sis (Yeah sis)" I asked

Voce pode falar Ingles (Can you speak English)" Lilly asked

"Nao, eu nao posso, eu nao realmente aprender Ingles (No I can't, I didn't really learn English)" I said

"Oh" Lilly said

"Pode traduzir para mim (Can you translate for me)" I asked

"Sim, eu posso fazer isso por voce (Yeah I can do that for you)" Lilly said

"Alguem sabe falar portugues (Does anyone else know how to speak Portuguese)"I asked

"Sim Humphrey e Evelyn pode (Yeah Humphrey and Evelyn can)" Lilly said

"Voce pode dizer a eles (Can you tell them)" I said

"Sim (Yeah)" Lilly said

Lilly's POV:

Me and rose walked out the room and back into our room, Evelyn and Humphrey were making out. I covered roses eyes looking at them with a "_really"_ look.

"Caras realmente eu nao quero Rose ter medo por ver voce dois fazem for a (Guys really I don't want Rose to be scared by seeing you two make out)" I said

"Desculpe bebe (Sorry babe)" Humphrey said sadly

"E Humphrey bem (It's okay Humphrey)" I said

"Lilly, tenho seis meses de idade (Lilly, I'm six months old)" Rose said

"Humphrey, Evelyn" I said

"Sim (Yeah)" they both said

"Rose nao se pode falar Ingles (Rose can't speak English)" I said

"Ela nao pode (She can't)" Evelyn said shocked

"Como e que ela nao pode Ingles (How come she can't speak English)" Humphrey asked

"Ela nao aprendeu isso quando estavamos em nosso pacote de velho (She didn't learn it when we were in our old pack)" I said

* * *

**Rose got to know about Lilly's past, and Lilly told Humphrey and Evelyn that Rose can't speak English. R & R**


	24. Ch24: Reliving past experiences

**Contains a rape scene DON'T read if your'e going to flame or just wait for the next few chapters!**

* * *

Ch.24: Reliving past Experiences

Midday…Rose's POV:

Lilly said it was okay for me to go on a walk around the territory, howl in case of an emergency, and fight back if necessary. I was quietly humming to myself as I walked, also while hearing the birds sing their songs and squirrels hopping around from tree to tree. I kept walking with no worries in my mind that nothing bad will happen, until I got to a stream. Lilly told me that the stream used to be a border separating the two packs before they became unified. I took a drink and sat by the foot of the river, keeping happy thoughts. I eventually got bored sitting by the river and started to walk again, I couldn't stop thinking I had a feeling that I'm being followed. I looked back over my shoulder and saw nothing but when I looked forward I saw three wolves standing in front of me, they're two alphas and one omega.

"What's an omega doing out here all by herself" one asked

I couldn't really comprehend what he was saying but I can give a description to my sister if something were to happen. I looked them over, the one leading the group was muscular, he had red orange fur, white underbelly, and forest green eyes. The one on the left had light brown fur with black patches, grey underbelly, grey eyes, and had a little muscle. The last one which was the omega had black fur with white streaks, white underbelly, and sky blue eyes. I looked into his eyes; they showed fear and worry, like he was forced to do something hiatus. I slowly backed away from them, hoping they would go away. The wolf on the left jumped at me pinning me down, I slashed his face leaving some cuts.

"Oh that's not the way to respect an alpha" he growled

He slashed my face leaving four deep gashes on my face, he held my forelegs down, I saw the omega stepped towards me and held my hind legs, the lead wolf stepped to me, his wolfhood dangling in between his legs.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you" he said

He got on top of me, I was squirming around trying to get free. I felt his wolfhood go into me, I screamed in pain but he didn't care at all. He forcefully thrust into me making me loudly yelp and whimper, he thrust harder and faster. After 5 minutes he was panting his knot was snapping against me, and with a few more hard thrust his knot was in. he shot his load into me, he fell on top of me panting heavily.

10 minutes later…

He pulled out of me and walked off with the other alpha following suite, the omega stayed there.

"I know you don't understand me but I wasn't a part of this" he said

He walked off in the direction of the other two, I waited until he was out of sight and cried. I got up and ran to the river, I already seen Lilly blow up over what father did to me. How is she going to react to me getting raped by somebody else? I got to the river and walked in scrubbing my fur vigorously quietly sobbing.

* * *

**Rose had to relive a past experience R & R**


End file.
